False Love
by MistressOfImladris
Summary: Elrohir is jilted by his significant other. Injured and betrayed, it is up to Elladan to cheer him up. Written for LadyPorpoise, no slash.


**A/N:** Here is your story, Porpy! I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Elrohir stormed through the halls of Imladris, ignoring all exclamations of concern that passing Elves put to him. Brushing by the well-meaning folk of his father, the younger twin continued through the spacious entryway and down the main steps of the Last Homely House.

 _How could I have been such a fool?_ he asked himself furiously, quickening his pace to a jog when he heard one of the guards call out his name. Risking a glance over his shoulder to ensure that he was not being followed, he slipped down the path towards the stables.

During this time of the day – mid-afternoon – the stables were mostly deserted, and Elrohir was relieved to find that it was no different this day. He had no desire to speak to anyone, no matter how sympathetic the listening ear was. Though part of him knew it was irrational, he know longer knew who he could trust – after all, _she_ had held his confidence, and she had taken horrible advantage of that.

He was angry, to be sure, but it was more of a mask; a mask meant to cover up emotions he was more ashamed of displaying, but felt keenly. Confusion, betrayal, and above all, hurt. She had toyed with his feelings as though they were nothing to her, her attentions had been but an act. She cared little – perhaps nothing – about who he was as a person, the only goal in her mind being to marry a lord.

 _ **Twenty minutes earlier**_

 _Elrohir paced restlessly through his father's study, listening impatiently as yet another warrior entered the room at Elrond's bidding to bring news of his findings – or lack thereof._

 _'We found no trace of the maiden, my lord,' the Elf, Calanon, was saying. 'Captain Glorfindel is sending Haleth and two others to scout by the river.' He glanced over at Elrohir, and continued in an undertone. 'There is, after all, the chance that she crossed over and was overcome by...'_

 _'You've delivered your report, now go and continue the search!' Elrohir snapped at that moment, the sudden thought that Meril had been captured by some foe too much for his already-strained temper._

 _'Silence, Elrohir!' Elrond ordered sternly, his eyes flashing. 'Such words spoken in such a tone will not be tolerated here. Either get a hold of yourself now or leave this room.'_

 _Elrohir flushed, but said nothing by way of apology. Elrond excused Calanon and the warrior left the room after casting a concerned glance towards the twin._

 _'That was most improper,' Elrond continued after the door had latched behind Calanon. 'I know you are worried about Meril, but that gives you no right to take it out on just anyone, especially when that person happens to be assisting in the search.'_

 _Elrohir sighed, making a helpless gesture with his hands. 'I know, Adar, and I am sorry. I will apologize to Calanon this evening. I just –'_

 _A frantic knock sounded on the door at that moment, and Elrond turned his gaze from his son to the door. 'This conversation is not over, yet,' he warned, rising and walking towards the door._

 _The moment it opened, an elleth slipped into the room, and Elrond recognized her as Maerwen, Meril's mother. Her face was pale and waxen, and in her tightly-clenched hand, she bore a folded piece of parchment._

 _'Maerwen,' Elrond greeted, again closing the door. 'Have you news?'_

 _Maerwen nodded shortly, and Elrond was vaguely aware of Elrohir drawing up behind him. 'I-I found this beneath her washstand,' she revealed, holding out the note. 'My lord, she has not wandered off and become lost. She has eloped!'_

 _Elrohir stumbled back a few steps at Maerwen's words. Meril had eloped? With whom? And for Manw_ _ë_ _'_ _s sake,_ _ **why**_ _? He was the one courting her, after all. His father's voice broke through the haze that had fallen over Elrohir's mind, and he forced himself to listen as the contents of the note were read out loud._

 _It turned out that Meril, the elleth he had been courting for so many months, had run off with one of her brother's friends, but she left no indication of where they were going, or whether they would return. Elrohir stayed to hear no more. Slowly backing towards the door as Maerwen recommenced pleading with Elrond to find her daughter, the younger twin fled from the study._

 _ **Present**_

 _Well, she is out of luck when it comes to me,_ Elrohir thought to himself, pushing open the stable door. Breathing in the welcome scent of horses, he grabbed an apple from the barrel by the door and strode purposefully down the aisle of stalls.

Halting in front of the last stall at the far end of the stables, Elrohir rested both arms wearily against the gate, exhaling slowly before looking up at the bay mare in the stall. 'Ai, Híril,' he murmured, reaching out his free hand to stroke the mare's velvety nose. 'I can trust you, my little lady.'

Híril nuzzled his hand, then took a step forward and butted Elrohir's shoulder, having observed the treat her master was still holding. Elrohir gave a small smile as he held out the apple, watching as his horse lost no time in accepting it. Grabbing a currycomb from a nearby bucket, he unlatched the gate and slipped into the stall.

'I cannot understand females, Híril,' he muttered to the horse, drawing the comb down the length of Híril's side. 'They are the most frustrating creatures I have ever met with.' He leaned against his horse's shoulder, absentmindedly plucking pieces of straw from the black mane.

Hiril's large, brown eyes looked into his sad, grey ones, and Elrohir smiled shakily. 'Except for you, of course,' the twin amended, wrapping his arms around the horse's neck. 'You, Naneth, and Arwen are the three exceptions.'

Híril whinnied as though amused, and gently nudged the younger twin, who stepped back. Preparing to continue brushing the mare, Elrohir stiffened as a soft step sounded almost inaudibly behind him. Although he recognized the calming presence of his brother immediately, he did not turn around, suddenly unsure of whether or not he would lose his composure.

To Elrohir's relief, Elladan retained his distance and his silence. Busying himself with his own horse, the elder twin kept one eye on his clearly-upset brother, waiting for Elrohir to make the first move. He could see with a single glance the deeper emotions that Elrohir was attempting to conceal with his angry facade and stiff posture.

Three minutes passed as Elrohir continued to groom Híril, his movements firm and deliberate. At last, though, the younger twin faltered, half-turning his head to glance at his brother. 'Elladan, I...' He trailed off, turning tortured eyes back to his horse.

'Aye, Elrohir?' Elladan prompted softly, leaving his horse's stall and coming to stand by Híril's head. Catching the mare's head between his hands, he placed a kiss on her forehead before raising his hands to scratch behind her ears.

Elrohir took a deep breath and shook his head mutely, gazing fixedly at a snarl in Híril's mane. His jaw clenched, and his knuckles were white, so tightly did he grasp the currycomb.

'Adar told me what happened,' the elder twin continued, watching as his brother pursed his lips and turned away, unwilling to meet Elladan's gaze. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No. Yes.' Elrohir shrugged helplessly, still facing away from Elladan. 'I do not know!'

'It was not your fault, Elrohir,' Elladan said quietly, grasping his brother by the shoulders and turning him so they were face to face. 'You did nothing wrong.'

Elrohir tossed his head and tried to return to his former position, but Elladan held him in place.

'It _wasn't_ your fault, Ro.'

Elrohir's lips drew into a thin line as he lowered his gaze to the hay-covered floor momentarily. When he met Elladan's grey orbs again, the elder twin was shocked to see that his brother's eyes were misted over with unshed tears. 'I thought I loved her, Elladan,' Elrohir whispered brokenly. 'And I thought she loved me back.'

Inwardly, Elladan's quick temper was flaring at the sight of his twin's tears. _How dare that elleth hurt Ro this way?_ He bit his lip, knowing that there was little he could do to gain revenge for his brother – no matter the circumstances, neither twin would dream of retaliating against a lady. Desperately trying to find fitting words to comfort his brother, he opened his mouth, but all that came out was a soft, pleading, 'Don't cry, Elrohir.'

'She was lying!' Elrohir whispered, trying in vain to blink back the tears. 'During all that time, everything she said was a lie! The whole while, she was planning to elope with Feredir!'

Elladan remained silent, again unable to think of something to say.

Elrohir felt himself falling to pieces as reality set in further. Lowering himself to his knees, he bowed his head to hide the tears that now overflowed and trickled down his cheeks. Shaking with silent sobs, he barely felt as Elladan, also kneeling, pulled him into his arms.

Elladan squeezed his eyes shut as his brother began to sob, again swallowing his rising anger with difficulty. Holding his twin closer to him, he waited in silence for Elrohir to calm down, supporting his brother mentally instead of verbally.

At last Elrohir straightened again, looking more than a little self-conscious. 'I am sorry,' he murmured.

Elladan gave him a _look_ , one which bespoke of utter exasperation. 'And for what, may I ask, ought you to be sorry for?' he inquired, offering his brother a handkerchief. 'The only one who should be apologizing is Meril, not you.'

Elrohir gave him a small smile. 'If you say so.'

'I do,' Elladan confirmed, before continuing on in a much softer tone. 'Meril treated you despicably, Ro. I wish with all my might that I could do something about it, but chivalry does not permit it.' He paused, then continued only half-jokingly, 'If we are lucky, Arwen will take it into her head to teach the lady a lesson, should we ever see her again.'

Elrohir knew that his brother was trying to get a smile out of him, and he obliged as best he could. 'If Arwen so chooses, I cannot say I will protest,' he replied. 'As long as the idea enters her head without your assistance. I beg you to say nothing of the matter to her, brother.'

Elladan gave a tiny sigh. Elrohir evidently knew him too well. 'I promise to remain silent,' he pledged, then rose to his feet, pulling his brother up with him. Resting his forehead against Elrohir's, he murmured in a voice so low that Elrohir could barely make out the words. 'Try not to dwell on this, little brother. Remember that there are those who love you for you, not for your noble status.'

Elrohir nodded. 'Thank you, Elladan.'

Elladan grinned encouragingly at his twin, but the scheming glint in his eyes did not escape Elrohir's notice. Despite himself, Elrohir felt a small thrill of curiosity, itching to know what it was that had entered his overprotective sibling's mind. Whatever the plan, he had a feeling that if Meril returned to Imladris, a measure of revenge would be taken, subtle enough that Elladan's sense of chivalry would take no blow, but not so understated that Elladan's beloved twin would remain the only victim.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** I'm calling this AU, since I'm not sure if Elves would choose to elope or anything like that. I hope you enjoyed, LadyPorpoise!


End file.
